wikiproject_dungeons_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Forbeck
Matt Forbeck (born August 4, 1968) is an American author and game designer from Beloit, Wisconsin. Biography Forbeck first became interested in role-playing games at age 13 when he started playing Dungeons & Dragons. He graduated in 1989 from the Residential College at the University of Michigan with a degree in creative writing.About Matt » Forbeck.com Forbeck has worked full-time on games and fiction since graduating from college. He was the editor on an adventure by Gary Gygax for New Infinities called Epic of Yarth: Necropolis. He wrote Outlaw (1991) and Western Hero (1991) for the ICE/Hero Games consortium. Forbeck and Shane Hensley formed Pinnacle Entertainment Group to publish Deadlands. Forbeck spent four years as the president of Pinnacle and two years as the director of the adventure games division at Human Head Studios. Shortly before Pinnacle and AEG dissolved their relationship, Forbeck left his company and came over to AEG, simultaneously selling his RPG Brave New World to AEG. Forbeck has designed collectible card games, role-playing games, miniatures games, and board games, and he has written short fiction, comic books, and novels for the companies Wizards of the Coast, Games Workshop, TSR, Decipher, White Wolf, Pinnacle, Green Ronin, AEG, Reaper Miniatures, Image Comics, WildStorm Productions, Idea + Design Works, and many others. Forbeck has also worked for Atari, Ubisoft, Mattel, Playmates Toys, and Human Head Studios. Along with game designer Jason Blair, he wrote the script for the video game Conduit 2. Forbeck has won Origins Awards for Best Roleplaying Game for Deadlands and The Lord of the Rings Roleplaying Game, Best Miniatures Rules for Warzone and The Great Rail Wars, Best Roleplaying Adventure for Independence Day, Best Fantasy Board Game for Genestealer, and Best Short Story for "Prometheus Unwound" from The Book of All Flesh. He is the author of the well-received Secret of the Spiritkeeper, the first book in the Knights of the Silver Dragon series. Forbeck and his wife Ann live in Beloit, Wisconsin with their children Marty, Pat, Nick, Ken and Helen. Bibliography Role-playing games *''Mutant Chronicles'' (1993) *''Deadlands'' (1996), contributor *''Brave New World'' (1999) Collectible card games *''Fastbreak'' (1996) Fiction Blood Bowl series # Blood Bowl (2005) # Dead Ball (2005) # Death Match (2006) # Rumble in the Jungle (2007) :* The Blood Bowl Omnibus (2007) collects #1-3 Guild Wars series * Ghosts of Ascalon (2010) with Jeff Grubb Knights of the Silver Dragon series * Secret of the Spiritkeeper (2004) * Prophecy of the Dragons (2006) * The Dragons Revealed (2006) * Knights of the Silver Dragon (2008) omnibus of all three novels, with Ree Soesbee, Dale Donovan and Linda Johns Eberron series * The Lost Mark: # Marked for Death (2005) # The Road to Death (2006) # The Queen of Death (2006) Endless Quest series * Escape the Underdark (2018) * Big Trouble (2018) * Into the Jungle (2018) * To Catch a Thief (2018) * Escape from Castle Ravenloft (2019) * The Mad Mage's Academy (2019) Novels * Mutant Chronicles (2008) * Amortals (2010) * Vegas Knights (2011) * Carpathia (2012) * Leverage: The Con Job (2012)Leverage: The Con Job » Forbeck.comThe Con Job - Books by Matt Forbeck - Penguin Group (USA) * Halo: New Blood (2015) * Halo: Legacy of Onyx (2017) * Halo: Bad Blood (2018) Nonfiction * Star Wars vs. Star Trek: Could the Empire Kick the Federation's Ass? And Other Galaxy-Shaking Enigmas (2011) Collections * Crocodilopolis (1992) * Space Station Boomtown 13 (1994) * Interesting Times (1994) * Musings (1995) * Reconciliation (1995) * Talking Heads (1999) * Reborn on the Bayou (1999) * Head Games (1999) * Prometheus Unwound (2001) * Coming Home (2005) * In the Belly of the Behemoth (2011) * The Fury Pact (2012) Essays * "Author's Introduction" in The Blood Bowl Omnibus (2007) References External links *Matt Forbeck's official site * *Matt Forbeck interview, Gen Con 2009 *Doomzine #23 interview with Matt Forbeck *Matt Forbeck: The Terrible Minds Interview * * * * Category:1968 births Category:21st-century American male writers Category:21st-century American novelists Category:American male novelists Category:Dungeons & Dragons game designers Category:Living people Category:People from Beloit, Wisconsin Category:Role-playing game designers Category:University of Michigan College of Literature, Science, and the Arts alumni